La terreur ne vient pas du ciel chap1
by Evolvana
Summary: Voilà ma première fanfic sur Soul reaver. Tout se passe pendant l'apogée des vampires, c'est-à-dire quand Raziel était un lieutenant vampire adoré de ses troupes.


Chapitre 1 : La brume de l'Ehrinya  
  
  
  
Le vent hurlait. Les montagnes de Gashâ n'avaient jamais paru aussi sombres depuis les Temps anciens, depuis la mise en activité de la Grande Fournaise. La fumée noire bienfaitrice avait alors couvert le ciel de Nosgoth, protégeant les vampires de la lumière du soleil, et plongeant ainsi les humains un peu plus profondément dans la peur.  
  
« Maître, il ne me paraît pas prudent de passer par là. » Raziel se retourna et esquissa un sourire, laissant découvrir ses longues canines. Le vampire qui venait de lui adresser la parole était Beoguen, un de ses subordonnés les plus fidèles, bien que manquant encore d'expérience. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement attachés avec un ruban vert, marqué du signe du clan. « Ne m'appelle plus « Maître », répondit Raziel. Cet honneur revient à Kain, notre chef à tous. Crois-tu qu'il serait heureux d'entendre que l'on donne son titre à un autre ? » Beoguen eut l'air confus et baissa les yeux. - .Excusez-moi, Lieutenant. » Le jeune guerrier, pour cacher son trouble, détourna la tête et jeta un oeil aux alentours. Cependant, il sentait le regard de son supérieur posé sur lui. Les vampires appartenant au clan Razielim vouaient une totale dévotion à leur chef. Ils faisaient partie de la classe la plus évoluée de vampires, et en général leurs mutations avaient lieu avant celles de tous les autres individus de leur race, excepté le Seigneur Kain. Leur corps avait déjà obtenu une grande résistance à la lumière et le feu n'affectait quasiment plus les plus forts. Raziel, quant à lui, en était complètement immunisé. Il s'occupait bien des membres de son clan et les traitait avec respect. De temps en temps, il les menait loin en dehors de leur territoire, vers les plaines de l'arrière-pays, là où les humains étaient encore libres et tentaient en vain de lutter contre la menace qu'ils incarnaient, eux, les vampires. Mais les moyens rudimentaires dont ces hommes disposaient les rendaient très vulnérables. Raziel emmenait donc ses troupes se « faire la main » en faisant la chasse aux humains qui s'aventuraient trop loin de chez eux, croyant avoir une chance d'abattre quelques-uns de leurs ennemis vampiriques. Ils appelaient ça la « Guerre sainte », même si depuis longtemps elle ne ressemblait plus à l'immense campagne d'extermination qu'elle avait été autrefois. Ces pitoyables humains osaient considérer les vampires comme de la « vermine » à éliminer. Raziel détourna les yeux de sa troupe et se reconcentra sur la vallée en contrebas. « Si, c'est par là que nous passerons. Vois-tu ces corniches, là- bas ? Oui, avoua Beoguen. Je ne les avais même pas remarquées. C'est l'endroit idéal pour un guet-apens. Des humains sont sûrement cachés là, et attendent que l'on se jette bêtement dans leur piège. C'est cette route-là que tu comptais prendre, n'est-ce pas ? Euh. oui, je dois le reconnaître... Alors nous aurions peut-être perdu trois ou quatre de nos frères. Une perte minime, mais frustrante en pensant qu'elle aurait pu être évitée. »  
  
Un jeune vampire à la peau brune s'avança vers eux. Ses cheveux blancs flottaient au vent, et son regard était plus perçant que celui d'un aigle Shîka. Il vint se placer aux côtés de Raziel, puis, après quelques secondes de silence, se décida à parler. « La porte principale que nous utilisions habituellement a été bouchée, Lieutenant. Bouchée ? mais il y a à peine cinq jours, nous y passions encore ! Le travail a été bien fait. impossible de dégager ne serait-ce qu'une seule pierre. Les humains sont de plus en plus téméraires, ces temps-ci, soupira Raziel. Je n'aime pas ça. pourrais-tu me donner plus de détails ? Eh bien, je dirais qu'ils s'y sont mis à dix environ. En plein jour, évidemment, pour réduire le risque de se retrouver devant l'un de nous. il a dû leur falloir quatre heures à peu près pour obstruer la porte entière de cette façon-là. » Le Lieutenant croisa les bras. Robnah lui apportait de bien mauvaises nouvelles. si l'accès aux camps retranchés humains leur était désormais interdit, où trouveraient-ils assez de nourriture pour subvenir aux besoins du clan ? Robnah, cependant, émit un petit rire. « Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Beoguen, surpris. La situation est loin d'être amusante... » Le vampire à peau brune sourit malicieusement et jeta un regard à Raziel. « En y repensant, déclara-t-il, les humains qui ont condamné cette porte ne sont pas plus intelligents que les autres. - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Les pierres. Elles sont posées de telle façon que le travail n'a pu être effectué que de l'extérieur. bref, de notre côté. Et.. ? Et comme il n'y a aucun camp humain à des kilomètres de ce côté de la vallée, soit les hommes qui ont fait le boulot sont suicidaires et restent cachés à proximité, à la merci de tout vampire qui passera, soit. .soit ils ont pratiqué une autre ouverture dans la montagne, continua Raziel, pour pouvoir retourner à leur campement !. Exactement. Par contre, elle a des risques d'être bouchée elle aussi. Qui tente rien n'a rien, Robnah. Allons-y. »  
  
La troupe longea le flanc de la montagne durant une bonne heure, sans trouver aucune ouverture vers la Haute pleine. Voyant que certains commençaient à fatiguer, Robnah demanda à partir en reconnaissance en compagnie de quelques autres vampires. « Oui, c'est une bonne idée, remarqua Raziel. Slohar, Ulshes, vous qui avez une bonne endurance, accompagnez-le. Ne traînez pas trop en route, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on se fasse repérer. »  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Le Lieutenant vit revenir les trois vampires. A leur air, on pouvait facilement deviner que les nouvelles ne seraient pas bonnes. Ulshes arriva en premier et attendit que Raziel lui donne la parole. « Rapport. » dit enfin le Lieutenant quand tous furent réunis. « Eh bien. nous avons trouvé, mais c'est assez loin, commença Ulshes. Je me souviens qu'une rivière passait par là-bas, ajouta Robnah, mais étrangement, elle est asséchée. Encore une. murmura Raziel. Non pas que cela nous pose un problème, au contraire, mais. c'est intriguant. Il faut avouer que l'année n'a pas été particulièrement pluvieuse. et ces régions ont subi quelques périodes de canicule il y a quelques mois. Mm, quoi qu'il en soit, continuons notre chemin, soupira Raziel. A ce rythme là, nous aurons peut-être même à établir un camp pour la nuit. »  
  
Quelques temps plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Répondant au regard interrogateur du Lieutenant, Robnah désigna un point sombre dans les grands rochers surplombant le plateau où ils se trouvaient... Il s'agissait d'une fine ouverture pratiquée très récemment par les humains pour accéder à la Haute plaine. Jadis, un fleuve, nommée Ehrinya, coulait au fond de ces profonds vallons en contrebas. Mais il avait progressivement été asséché... Raziel n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à présent était un long sillon sombre et terreux qui se perdait au loin dans les Montagnes rocheuses. Depuis quelques temps, des créatures étranges s'étaient établies en ces lieux. Les plus redoutables étaient appelées Orük par les vampires. Il s'agissaient de monstres à grandes griffes et à puissante mâchoire, de plus de trois mètres de haut. la terreur des humains, et la crainte des vampires qui se risquaient en ces lieux. « C'est une aubaine pour nous que cette ancienne rivière soit à sec, marmonna Beoguen. L'eau ne nous stoppera plus dans notre colonisation de Nosgoth. Passer le torrent sans toucher cette foutue flotte n'aurait pas été chose facile. » Ce souvenir lui était amer. Il regarda son avant-bras, à l'endroit où, un jour, de l'eau l'avait atteint. C'était un de ces humains qui savait quelle était leur principale faiblesse qui avait fait le coup. Evidemment, au contact du liquide trop pur, sa peau avait était rongée comme par de l'acide. La douleur avait duré longtemps mais s'était apaisée depuis bien des années. Mais il gardait ce souvenir cuisant en mémoire. Seuls les vampires du clan Rahabim montraient une grande résistance à l'eau. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas immunisés complètement, mais l'affreux liquide leur causait bien moins de dégâts qu'aux autres. Cela était dû à la continuelle humidité qui régnait dans les lieux où ils vivaient. Ils avaient fini par s'y habituer, et développer des défenses appropriées. Raziel fit signe aux autres vampires et ils se mirent en marche vers l'ouverture de la Haute plaine. Les soldats Razielim se déplaçaient dans les montagnes avec assez de difficulté, mais moins cependant que pouvaient en avoir les humains. Les vampires les plus habiles dans ces lieux chaotiques étaient les Zephonim. Ils grimpaient sur les rochers avec facilité et se sentaient dans les montagnes comme chez eux. « Il n'y a plus beaucoup de gibier à chasser du côté de Thelem. soupira un vampire assez jeune qui traînait le pas. Il n'avait pas encore atteint la robustesse de ses frères plus évolués. C'est bien dommage, répondit un autre. Tu vois jusqu'où on doit aller pour trouver quelques humains ! C'est pas croyable. où nous emmène-t-il donc ? Aucune idée. T'as qu'à aller lui demander, intervint un autre, en désignant leur Lieutenant du menton. Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux du vampire. Tu rigoles ! J'oserais jamais. Alors tais-toi et marche. Tu ralentis déjà, ma parole ! On dirait presque un Melchahim ! » Il éclata d'un grand rire, et plusieurs autres firent de même. Ce genre de moqueries était courant dans les troupes Razielim. Melchiah était le plus jeune Lieutenant de Kain, et ses vampires avaient un pitoyable état. A vrai dire, ils n'étaient pas encore assez anciens pour pouvoir évoluer de manière conséquente. Ils étaient physiquement très proches des humains, et n'étaient même pas pourvus de griffes. Leurs canines étaient ridiculement petites et ils s'essoufflaient rapidement. Zephon était lui aussi un Lieutenant assez faible. Rahab et Dumah, eux, étaient déjà plus forts, mais les Lieutenants les plus importants restaient Turel et Raziel. Toute la troupe arriva bientôt sur la Haute plaine, mais la brume qui s'étendait en contrebas, du côté Nord, les empêcha de voir si les humains avaient construit ou non le camp dont l'éclaireur Zephonim leur avait parlé au conseil. Les différents clans étaient bien souvent rivaux et des jalousies se créaient entre les vampires. Les rumeurs allaient bon train et les soupçons sur les informations reçues d'autres clans se faisaient de plus en plus grands. Pour ne pas se confondre, les vampires portaient tous un tatouage sur l'omoplate symbolisant le signe de leur clan. Mais ils ne le montraient qu'à la demande spéciale de leur chef, car en terme général, exhiber la marque de son clan était vu comme une forme de provocation.  
  
« Lieutenant, l'éclaireur nous aurait-il menti ? demanda Slohar qui venait de s'avancer pour scruter la vallée de ses yeux perçants. Il n'y a pas plus de camp humain ici que de dignité à être Zephonim. » Raziel soupira et croisa les bras. Il savait bien que la monotonie des temps présents faisaient naître des factions rivales dans leur communauté, et que personne ne faisait rien pour stopper ces sottises. C'était devenu un des rares divertissements qu'ils pouvaient avoir, et au fil du temps tout cela prenait de l'ampleur. Kain semblait s'en amuser, mais Raziel, lui, en était las. Cependant, il ne pouvait faire autre chose que de laisser dire. Protester n'aurait servi à rien, à part faire ressentir une grande injustice au sein du clan... « La brume nous empêche de voir distinctement, Slohar. Il faudrait que l'on descende dans la vallée pour nous rendre compte par nous-même. - Bien, Lieutenant. Mais de la vermine nous attend peut-être. Les humains ne se débrouillent pas mieux que nous dans la brouillard, au contraire. C'est une chance. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes nombreux, et ils ne pourraient rien contre nous. » Beoguen sentit sa crainte le quitter. Avec Raziel, ils ne craignaient rien. Il avait déjà démontré son efficacité au combat, et ses décisions s'avéraient toujours être bonnes. Il était l'aîné des Lieutenants vampires, même si Turel le suivait de près. Malgré cela, il était encore jeune. bien que cela fasse presque mille années qu'il était sous les ordres de Kain. Seul ce dernier pouvait se vanter d'avoir connu les Temps Anciens. l'époque des terribles guerriers Séraphéens qui avaient failli détruire la noble race des vampires.  
  
Soudain, un long hurlement leur parvint. « C'était pas humain ça !!!! » s'exclama Slohar. Robnah regarda autour de lui. La brume montait peu à peu, et le plateau sur lequel ils se trouvaient tous allait bientôt y être plongé. déjà, ils ne voyaient plus les limites entre la terre et le ravin. « C'est plus dangereux que je ne l'aurais pensé. dit Raziel. N'avançons pas pour l'instant, c'est trop risqué. Lieutenant. la brume. murmura Beoguen. C'est de la vapeur d'EAU. Nous ne devrions pas rester ici indéfiniment. Je le sais bien !.répondit le Lieutenant. C'est pourquoi je pense que la retraite est la meilleure option pour le moment. Retournons d'où nous venons, et établissons un camp près du passage que nous avons emprunté pour venir jusqu'ici. Pour éviter que des humains ne viennent le condamner, celui-là aussi. » Un second hurlement déchirant se fit entendre. « Trop tard pour faire demi-tour. » constata Robnah en fixant l'ouverture.  
  
.Un énorme Orûk se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant le passage. 


End file.
